Get To Normal
by amexki chan
Summary: Summary : GAY? Ya, aku adalah seorang gay aku memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih dekat terhadap laki-laki. Bisa dibilang aku tak tertarik sedikitpun kepada wanita, terserahlah kalian ingin mengangapku menjijikan aku tak peduli sama sekali tapi sering kali aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria yang normal yang ingin sekali memiliki nafsu dan tergoda kepada wanita.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna amex bawa fic baru dan untuk pertama kalinya ber rate-M . jangan mandang amex dengan pandangan dasar mesum tapi amex benar-benar mesum #geplaked. Tema fic ini gak sengaja terbesit dipikiran liar amex hahaha XD *curcol* oke good happy reading minna.

Gak suka ya gak usah baca deh

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Get To Normal

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, penghancuran karakter, de el el lainnya, **mengandung seks contains yang gak cocok dibawah 17 tahun**, **DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI .**

**Genre :** Romance dan Hurt/comfort dulu deh.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Summary : GAY? Ya, aku adalah seorang gay aku memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih dekat terhadap laki-laki. Dan pacarku adalah uchiha sasuke seorang yang sangat perfect dimataku bahkan kami selalu 'bermain' bersama saat aku di dalam apartemennya ataupun sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang aku tak tertarik sedikitpun kepada wanita, terserahlah kalian ingin mengangapku menjijikan aku tak peduli sama sekali tapi sering kali aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria yang normal yang ingin sekali memiliki nafsu dan tergoda kepada wanita. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, menemukan 'mainan' dan 'terapi' yang mungkin cocok untuk ku.**

_Prolog _

"Sas…sasuke….kun …ah uh"

**Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibirku tak terkendali seperti racun monoksida yang menyebar dan membuatku lupa akan dunia laksana narkotika yang membuatku kecanduan dan ingin meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.**

"sttt… naru-chan, kau selalu menggodaku dengan desahanmu itu"

"hmmmnnn… cukup teme…MMPhh"

**Ciuman dan belaian tangannya yang semakin membuat tubuhku meleleh bagai es krim. Serta ciuman,lumatan, serta gigitan yang membuatku terlena olehnya.**

"jadi bagaimana mau kumasukan sekarang dobe? Hm"

"urghh… kau jangan menggoda sekarang sas…ah…sas"

**Dan permainan ini terus berulang tanpa kusadari aku telah melupakan jati diriku dan kehidupan yang berharga layaknya seorang pria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"oke hinata pemotretan hari ini cukup sampai disini kau bisa istirahat sekarang"

**Kalian tahu apa yangku lakukan? Ya aku seorang pekerjaanku telah selesai saat ini.**

"kau lihat badannya itu rasanya aku ingin mengajaknya tidur malam ini"

"hei bicaramu terlalu nyaring dia bisa mendengarkan kita sekarang tapi memang menyenangkan jika kita bisa seperti ini setiap hari."

"ya, apalagi gunung kembar yang menantang sekali untuk dihisap dan kulit putih bagai porselennya yang seakan-akan ingin dijilat, sial aku jadi tak tahan"

**Dan tak khayal aku selalu mendengar hal seperti ini, mereka membincarakanku dengan tampang hidung belang padaku, tapi aku sudah terbiasa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya apa arti kebenaranku didunia yang semu ini apakah hanya untuk mencari kepuasan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya apa arti ke **_**exist**_**anku yang sebenarnya?**

**.**

**AKU NARUTO UZUMAKI INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.**

**AKU HINATA HYUGA INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**COMING SOON "GET TO NORMAL" BY Amexki chan**

**.**

OKE Amexki chan emang lagi error bisa-bisanya lagi ulum malah sempat buat fic mana rate M pula hadehh =_=/ . so gimana menurut minna apa ini harus dilanjutkan? Semuanya tergantung minna-san #plak ^^ untuk yang lagi pada nunggu fic "Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pengeran" *adakah yang masih ingat?* kayaknya liburan sekolah deh baru bisa apdet gomen nee.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

MINNA-SAN

.

.

Amexki chan


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, akhirnya fic Rate M pertama amex ini berlanjut Horeeeee ^^/ *plak* wah disini banyak juga yang suka ama Sasunaru *blush* terima kasih atas masukan dan respon positifnya smoga di chapter ini gak mengecewakan yah minna-san, oke langsung aja dibaca ya minna-san…

Gak suka gak usah baca

NA: gomen adegan yaoi nya amex buat sekitar 3-4 chapter aja jadi gomen untuk semua yang gak suka adegan Sasunaru disini ataupun chapter depan nanti.

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Get To Normal

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, penghancuran karakter, de el el lainnya, **mengandung seks contains yang gak cocok dibawah 17 tahun**, **DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI ****J****.**

**Genre :** Romance dan Hurt/comfort dulu deh.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Summary : GAY? Ya, aku adalah seorang gay aku memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih dekat terhadap laki-laki. Dan pacarku adalah uchiha sasuke seorang yang sangat perfect dimataku bahkan kami selalu 'bermain' bersama saat aku di dalam apartemennya ataupun sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang aku tak tertarik sedikitpun kepada wanita, terserahlah kalian ingin mengangapku menjijikan aku tak peduli sama sekali tapi sering kali aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria yang normal yang ingin sekali memiliki nafsu dan tergoda kepada wanita. Dan akhirnya menemukannya, menemukan 'mainan' dan 'terapi' yang mungkin cocok untuk ku.**

.

.

.

Get To Normal

Chapter 1 : First to meet

.

.

.

Siang telah berganti menjadi malam, cahaya dari lampu – lampu berkelap kelip menerangi malam di tengah kegelapan kota Tokyo. Kota metropolitan. Saat ini telah memasuki waktu musim dingin, tak heran jika semua orang memakai baju tebal. Mulai dari baju beludru usang hingga baju bludru bermerek terbuat dari bulu domba berkualitas tinggi sekalipun. Namun, udara yang semakin dingin tak di gubris oleh dua orang ini. Dua pemuda yang bergelut diatas ranjang tanpa busana dan terus mengeryangi satu sama lain. Suhu udara yang kian dingin ditambah suhu AC di sebuah kamar apartemen yang minimalis namun terkesan mewah itu, tak menyulutkan 'permainan' yang mengasyikan bagi mereka berdua. **BAGI DUA PEMUDA ITU**. Bukannya merasakan hawa dingin yang merambat kesekujur tubuh, melainkan peluh yang membasahi tubuh telanjang atletis milik mereka.

"Cukup…Akh…Teme!" Bentak sang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik yang berada dibawah himpitan tubuh pemuda berambut Raven.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan Naru-kun? Kita baru saja memulainya kau tahu" Tanya pemuda berambut Raven dengan dengan mulutnya yang terus asyik menjilat putting milik pemuda dibawahhnya.

"Arghhh!" Pemuda berambut kuning menggeram nikmat atas perbuatan pemuda berambut Raven.

" Ki…ta…sudah melakukannya sampai tiga kali. Dan kau bilang baru memulainya AHHH…" Desahnya di sela 'permainan' mereka saat pemuda berambut Raven menjilat dan menggigit kecil di tengkuk pemuda barambut kuning jabrik yang terekspos dan menggodanya.

Sang pemuda berambut Raven yang bernama Sasuke memasukan miliknya yang telah menegang sedari tadi kedalam lubang kenikmatan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang terus meracau tak terkendali.

"AHHHHH…Uhhhh….hah…hah" Desahan demi desahan kembali menguar, nafas yang beradu dan tubuh yang semakin menyatu memberikan kenikmatan semu dan juga memberikan sebuah kepuasan yang tak terhingga.

"Sasuke… aku …hampir…le…lebih cepat…" Desahnya lagi.

"Hm… hampir apa Naru? " Sambil mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan alhasil sang pemuda yang terhimpit dibawah tubuhnya sedikt menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bilang kan lebih cep– AHH"

"Itu yang kunantikan dari tadi Naru-kun" Dengan seringainya pemuda berambut Raven mempercepat gerakkannya lagi dan mereka kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara untuk keempat kalinya.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Akupun berteriak menyalurkan kenikmatan yang pacarku yang satu ini selalu bisa memuaskanku dan dapat memberikan kepuasaan saat aku merasa jenuh dan lelah atas pekerjaanku. Sungguh aku sangat lelah sekarang keringat terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuku akibat 'permainan' kami ini. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk meresapi kenikmatan itu sungguh hal tabu perbuatan kami ini. Ku hembuskan nafasku dan aku mencium bau rokok? Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri dan dia kini asyik merokok, entah sejak kapan dia menyesap rokok itu.

"Teme aku mau itu" Tunjukku kearah benda putih disela jari-jari Sasuke.

"Hem… apa itu cara orang meminta? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Dobe" Sahutnya.

"Cih kau membuatku jengkel Teme" Cetusku padanya. Dia terus merokok dalam diam dan aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang tipis, lekukan dagunya yang maskulin dan –arghh dia membuatku tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan dengan segera dia menyambarnya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya semula berada.

"Dobe, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang Karin menungguku dirumahnya" Sahutnya sambil memungut baju-baju kami yang berserakan di lantai akibat 'permainan' kami tadi. Dia memberikanku bajuku yang telah di pungutnya. Dan kemudian dia memakai kemejanya sendiri sambil menghisap rokok miliknya lagi dan menghembuskannya.

"Karin? Kau ada janji bersama Karin?" Tanyaku memastikan. Jujur itu membuatku sedikit kesal setelah mendengar nama wanita itu, dia selalu mengganggu disaat aku bahagia, batinku.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat dan padat.

"Hmm … yah bagaimanpun juga dia adalah pacar resmimmu– maksudku dia mainanmukan, sama seperti hubungan kau ataupun aku." Jawabku sambil menujuknya. Kulihat ia berhenti sejenak sambil membelakangiku kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Dasar laki-laki _biseksual_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Jadi apa akan kau lakukan besok" sahutnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme" kataku ketus

"Heh? Kau marah jika aku bersama Karin?" Akupun hanya terdiam dengan ucapannya. Kehidupan pribadinya adalah miliknya jadi apa berhak aku cemburu. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang **_gay _**yang mencari kepuasan saja dan itu yang kudapatkan hanya dari dirinya.

"Tidak" jawabku cepat. "Pergilah sekarang dia pasti tak sabar menunggumu, Teme" Kataku lagi.

Dia hanya menoleh dan sekilas tersenyum padaku seolah berkata **kau tahu saja**. Sangat menjengkelkan saat dia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepadaku sungguh membuat perutku mual. Dan Blam pintu tertutup dan dia pergi. Seperti yang kalian lihat aku adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis, lebih tepatnya aku seorang **Gay**. Dan dia adalah pacar sekaligus sahabatku. Dan yah kami bisa dibilang pacar diatas ranjang saja setelah itu kami tak mempunyai hubungan apa – apa kalian ingin mengangapku menjijikan, aku tak perduli sama sekali. Tapi, sering kali aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria yang normal layaknya seorang laki – laki pada umumnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam– Arghh rupanya sekitar tiga jam melakukan 'permainan' tadi pantas saja aku kelelahan dasar, ini semua gara-gara si Teme. Dengan cepat aku mencari _handphone_ku yang entah berada dimana. Kuedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru ruanganku er… maksudkku kamar tidurku ini. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam tas kerjaku. Tiga puluh pesan dan dua puluh lima telepon masuk, Oke kukira itu cukup banyak untuk sekedar memberi kabar yang tak penting dan orang iseng. Kemudian kubuka pesan terakhir yang masuk dari orang yang sama si Yamanaka Ino sekertarisku dan teman kerjaku. Perasaanku menjadi sedikit tak enak atas pesan dari dirinya. Sial itulah yang kukatakan setelah membaca isinya.

**From: Ino**

**To: Naruto**

**Hei apakah kau lupa hari ini kita ada rapat dan menadatangani kontrak dengan model baru itu Hah? Jika kau sampai tidak datang dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. LIHAT SAJA APA YANG AKAN TERJADI DENGAN WAJAH TAMPANMU BESOK.**

**9.05 P.M.**

Damn, yang terakhirku pikirkan dari otakku adalah aku harus ke kantor sekarang.

.

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

.

Brakk. Suara dentuman pintu terdengar mengaggetkan seluruh orang yang ada diruangan rapat. Tampak gadis berambut indigo dan beriris ungu pucat terlihat kaget yang tengah duduk, disampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang berpakaian stelan jas rapi dengan pandangan yang sama. Memandang orang yang cukup mengagetkan mereka yang hanya memakai kemeja biru tua dengan celana panjangnya berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu kets putih, Cukup santai bagi ukuran seorang Direktur muda.

"Ehem" Akhirnya suara itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi suara yang berasal dari wanita berambut pirang diikat ponytail ditambah badan sintalnya bak model dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga tuan Namikaze-san" Katanya. Tampak aura negative yang menyelimuti si wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Er… maaf aku terlambat, Baiklah bisa kita lanjutkan _meeting_nya?" Sahutnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan kemudian diapun duduk di tengah meja rapat itu. Tatapannya bertubrukan dengan gadis bersurai Indigo panjang dan ia sedikit tersenyum sedangkan gadis itu sedikit merona dibuatnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatanku bisa kita lanjutkan _meeting_nya?" Dengan sedikit berbasa basi Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

"Benar, dan segera saja kita mulai rapat ini" Sahut pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan tatapan dingin miliknya. Naruto tersenyum kesal karenanya.

"Baiklah, pertama perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto direktur disini tapi anggaplah aku seperti teman kalian. Hal itu membuatku lebih merasa nyaman." Sahutnya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji manajer dari Hinata. Hinata perkenalkan dirimu" Dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"A..ano Nama saya Hyuuga Hi…Hinata, salam kenal" Katanya terbata-bata. Naruto pun hanya bingung menatapnya.

"Heh? Hyuuga? Kalian bersaudara?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, apa ada masalah?" Sahut Neji dingin.

"Tidak, sama sekali" Jawab Naruto sedikit kesal dan tampaknya dia tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda bernama Neji dihadapannya ini dan beralih menatap Hinata dan tak memperdulikan lagi raut wajah pemuda disamping gadis manis itu.

"Hei santai saja tidak usah seformal itu denganku." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ma…maaf" Katanya sambil menunduk malu dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terus tertunduk dan menyembunyikan iris ungu pucatnya yang mempesona itu. Ketika Naruto bertemu dengan iris ungu pucat itu lagi, Tiba-tiba sesaat timbul perasaan yang menyesakkan di ulu hatinya dan perasaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman di bagian perutnya saat dia menatap iris pucat yang mempesona milik gadis manis itu. **Apakah aku Nervous?** Pikirnya tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap menyunggingkan senyuman yang terbaik yang ia punya tapi sepertinya lebih cenderung senyum yang dipaksakan dan membuat wajahnya semakin aneh.

"A…ano apakah Namikaze-san baik-baik saja?" Katanya lembut dan memancarkan sorot kekhawatiran.

"E…e a…aku baik-baik saja,Panggil saja aku Naruto ya Hyuuga-san?" Katanya setengah kalap ditanya seperti itu.

"Ehem… begini Namikaze-sama, kita akan merekrut Hyuuga-san dari agensi Nara Corp untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan model dari agensi mereka selama enam bulan kedepan. " Terang si sekertaris, Ino. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sesekali mengagguk.

"Dan Hyuuga-san adalah salah satu model berbakat yang berusia lima belas tahun – "

BRAKK sang direktur muda ini menggebrak meja dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena shock atas kalimat terakhir dari sekertarisnya yang terpotong. Dan dengan cepat memandang Hinata yang kini tampak sedikit bingung.

"Jadi kau masih lima belas tahun?" Tanyanya, sedangkan yang ditanya mengangguk tak yakin.

"I…Iya tepatnya belum genap enam belas tahun Namika– Naruto-san" Jawabnya.

"Maaf Namikaze-san apakah ada masalah dengan umur adik saya itu hah?" Tanya Hyuga Neji sedikit kesal atas reaksi Naruto yang cukup terbilang berlebihan bagi seorang DIREKTUR muda seperti dirinya. Masa dia terlihat shock hanya karena seorang model yang belum genap berusia enam belas tahun? Dasar aneh, Batinnya.

"Er…" Diapun sedikit salah tingkah ditanya akan hal itu. "Tidak ada masalah aku hanya kaget, jadi umurmu lima– belum genap enam belas tahun?" Tanya memastikan.

"Be-benar, Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata tak kalah penasaran.

"Tidak…" Gantung Naruto Direktur itu tampak sedikit berpikir serius saat mengetahui usia model didepannya yang telahmembuat perasaannya tak nyaman. Dan kembali dia berdiri dan mendekat kepada Hinata yang terlihat gugup dihadapannya melihatnya dari ujung kaki dan ujung rambut. Sempurna, Gadis ini memiliki nilai seratus untuk semua anggota badannya yang sungguh menarik perhatian para pria manapun mulai dari kulit putih susunya, bola mata ungu pucat yang menarik dan langka, wajahnya yang memancarkan wajah sepolos dan secantik malaikat dan ukuran payudaranya yang diatas rata-rata yang sunnguh menggiurkan. Dan entah mengapa Naruto sedikit tergoda olehnya?.

" Baiklah kembali ke bisnis kita, Jadi bagaimana kalian akan bekerja sama dengan agensi kami selama enam bulan kedepan?" Tanya Direktur muda itu sambil menyeringai angkuh dan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan meletakkan tangan dan memanyatukan jari-jarinya yang ramping di atas meja.

"Heh, Baiklah kami setuju. Iyakan, Hyuuga Hinata?" Jawab Neji tak kalah angkuh kemudian memandang Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya melemparakan pandangan iris ungu pucatya keluar jendela.

"Iya, terserah Nii-san …" Sahutnya lirih dan lebih memilih tak memperdulikannya sama sekali sambil menatap kearah jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi silahkan tanda tangan kontrak ini, dan selamat kalian akan bekerja di agensi Namikaze Corp selama enam bulan kedepan." Sahut Ino sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan perjanjian kontrak.

Sedangkan Hinata dia tampak tak peduli dan menatap kosong kearah jendela yang mengambarkan pemandangan yang menabjukan di kota Tokyo. Dan Neji tersenyum lirih serta khawatir saat sapuan iris ungu pucat miliknya menatap gadis disebelahnya yang menatap kosong kearah luar. **Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melindungimu Hinata**. Dan fokus kembali pada lembaran – lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto memandang ekspresi Hinata yang menyiratkan ke kecewaan yang mendalam yang sulit dideskripsikan tapi, hal itu tak mengubah pikiran pelik Naruto yang masih ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih normal tapi juga tak ingin melibatkan bocah– seorang gadis yang masih dibawah umur untuk menbantunya mendapatkan kenormalan dan menjalani hubungan romantis yang selalu diimpikannya sedari dulu namun sulit ia ciptakan sendiri. Bahkan, Semakin memperburuk keadaan **menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. **

.

.

**AKU NARUTO UZUMAKI INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.**

**AKU HINATA HYUUGA INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.**

.

.

Get To Normal

TBC: Chapter 1

.

.

**.**

**Special Thank's to :**

**kiriko mahaera, mizushi akai, -chan, dobelianaru, Himetarou Ai, Gyurin Kim, Momushimatani, Ning-san, corvusraven, Reno NamiUga, anon, Moku, daisuke, Haruka Hayashibara, Asuna Riisuka, Sabarsiegrain, s6, X, sasuhina-caem, Konoha Girls, dan Mitsu Rui **

**.**

Hei minna-san gimana fic amex apakah makin hancur? Gomen jika ada yang gak menyukai adegan sasunaru minna-san hiksu , ini semua tuntutan peran tapi tenang aja yang minta adegan naruhina yang banyak pasti lebih banyak *karna sang autor Naeuhina lovers* gomen semua yang udah nge-ripiu prolog kemarin amex belum sempat membalasnya tapi pasti di chapter-chapter berikutnya amex akan balas *pasti*

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

MINNA-SAN

.

.

Amexki chan

Re-Publish


	3. Chapter 3

Jujur amex berterimakasih atas semua reponnya ya minna-san, bagi yang kurang menyukai adegan SasuNaru berbahagialah karena adegan full NaruHina mungkin ada di chapter ini dan dengan adegan yang normal juga *nyengir* harap sabar dulu untuk adegan lemonnya yah soalnya amex mo buat cerita Naruhina yang pertama ketemu langsung udah jatuh cinta banget terus ngelakuin ini dan itu tapi, amex mo buat cerita yang ada tahap-tahap awalnya gitu ^^ oke, langsung baca aja minna-san

Gak suka gak usah baca

NA: 1. Di chapter 2 ini gak ada adegan yaoi/lemonnya jadi aman bagi yang pada puasa ^^

2. Gomen adegan yaoi nya amex buat sekitar 3-4 chapter aja jadi gomen untuk semua yang gak suka adegan Sasunaru di chapter depan nanti.

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Get To Normal

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, penghancuran karakter, de el el lainnya, **mengandung seks contains yang gak cocok dibawah 17 tahun**, **DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI .**

**Genre :** Romance dan Hurt/comfort dulu deh.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Summary : GAY? Ya, aku adalah seorang gay aku memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih dekat terhadap laki-laki. Dan pacarku adalah uchiha sasuke seorang yang sangat perfect dimataku bahkan kami selalu 'bermain' bersama saat aku di dalam apartemennya ataupun sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang aku tak tertarik sedikitpun kepada wanita, terserahlah kalian ingin mengangapku menjijikan aku tak peduli sama sekali tapi sering kali aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria yang normal yang ingin sekali memiliki nafsu dan tergoda kepada wanita. Dan akhirnya menemukannya, menemukan 'mainan' dan 'terapi' yang mungkin cocok untuk ku.**

.

.

**Kilas balik**

Sedangkan Hinata dia tampak tak peduli dan menatap kosong kearah jendela yang mengambarkan pemandangan yang menabjukan di kota Tokyo. Dan Neji tersenyum lirih serta khawatir saat sapuan iris ungu pucat miliknya menatap gadis disebelahnya yang menatap kosong kearah luar. **Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melindungimu Hinata**. Dan fokus kembali pada lembaran – lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto memandang ekspresi Hinata yang menyiratkan ke kecewaan yang mendalam yang sulit dideskripsikan tapi, hal itu tak mengubah pikiran pelik Naruto yang masih ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih normal tapi juga tak ingin melibatkan bocah– seorang gadis yang masih dibawah umur untuk menbantunya mendapatkan kenormalan dan menjalani hubungan romantis yang selalu diimpikannya sedari dulu namun sulit ia ciptakan sendiri. Bahkan, Semakin memperburuk keadaan **menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. **

.

.

.

Get To Normal

Chapter 2 : First to meet (2)

.

.

.

Malam ini setitik demi setitik butiran salju yang lembut telah turun di kota Tokyo. Salju pertama yang menandakan telah masuknya musim dingin di pertengahan bulan desember. Suhu udara yang semakin dingin tak mengurangi suara hiruk pikuk yang membuat kebisingan di pusat ibu kota jepang ini semakin berisik. Lampu penerangn yang berwarna – warni terus berkelap kelip menemani gelapnya malam dicuaca ekstrim saat ini. Dinginnya malam tak digubris oleh semuanya malahan semakin mengipnotis semuanya untuk ikut terlarut dalam dunia gemerlap malam yang bagaikan candu terlarang sekaligus memuaskan.

Bagai dunia yang dapat meracuni siapa saja yang memasukinya namun tak terlarang bagi siapa saja tanpa terkecuali. Saat ini sepasang iris berwarna ungu pucat terus memandangi kearah jendela yang menghamparkan pemandangan malam kota Tokyo dari sebuah gedung besar. Dengan kedua irisnya yang terus memandang hampa kearah luar. Dengan tangan yang berada di atas paha mulusnya tanpa buatan, yang hanya terbalut oleh rok mini kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan baju kemeja berwarna soft pastel terbingkai indah dengan dirinya. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun membuatnya sangat manis. Namun sayang, sepertinya kata manis itu harus disingkirkan karena gadis belia ini, terus memancarkan kehampaan yang mendalam dari iris ungu pucatnya dan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan seakan ada sesuatu yang menyiksa dirinya secara tak langsung dibalik penampilannya yang manis dan cantik. Rambut indigonya sedikit bergerak pelan saat dia mengubah posisinya menjadi merunduk dan kembali memainkan jari-jari lentiknyan diatas lututnya.

Sejenak ia mengerlingkan matanya kearah _Nii-san_ nya yang sedang sibuk membaca dan menandatangani berkas kontrak, sesekali _Nii-san_ nya tampak berbicara dengan sang sekertaris. Ia pun menghela nafas dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk, berbalik menatap kearah Direkturnya. Direktur Namikaze Naruto. Iris ungu pucatnya sedikit mengernyit heran saat sepasang irisnya menangkap gelagat aneh sang Direktur. Mengapa aneh? Yah, karena Direktur itu terlihat berbicara sendiri dan kemudian mengacak kembali rambutnya yang tampak berantakan semakin terlihat berantakan oleh ulahnya itu. Tanpa sadar Hinata terus memperhatikan sosok sang Direktur muda itu begitu intens. Dan tampak Hinata menikmati aktivitasnya kali ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dan aneh dengan debaran jantungnya saat ini. **Kurasa aku harus kedokter** batinnya.

Namun tak dipungkirinya bahwa ia merasa senang dan ingin memandangi Direktur dihadapannya ini. Tanpa ia sadari seutas senyuman hangat hadir di bibir ranumnya yang berwarna pink. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan itu membuat wajahnya lebih cerah dibandingkan tadi. Entah hilang kemana pandangan kosong yang semula ada di pada dirinya. Kemana perginya raut yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan yang ada padanya? Seakan semuanya lenyap ketika ia memperhatikan sang Direktur muda yang memiliki senyum yang sedikit membuatnya nyaman dan merasa tenang. Senyuman yang sangat khas milik Direktur– lelaki dewasa di hadapannya, tanpa sadar membuat dirinya memandang dengan raut kekaguman yang terpancar dari iris amethyst pucatnya.

Kontan Hinata tiba-tiba terkejut, saat sepasang mata sapphire biru itu berbalik menatap kearahnya dan ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata terbelalak kaget saat kedua iris sapphire biru itu menawan iris amethyst pucatnya dengan nakal telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dan blush sontak wajah putih Hinata memerah dan ia kembali merunduk malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan sang Direktur muda. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan memainkan jari-jarinya pertanda ia sedang gugup. Ia pun mendengar suara cekikikan kecil yang berasal dari Namikaze Naruto yang merasa geli sendiri melihat reaksi gadis kecil dihadapannya ini.

" Ehem " Terdengar suara yang merusak suasana diantara mereka berdua, Terlihat Neji sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang ia pelajari dan telah ditandatangani olehnya kepada Ino.

" Baiklah saya telah menandatangani dan mempelajari semua berkasnya, Senang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan besar seperti perusahaan anda ini **NA-MI-KA-ZE-SAN**." Neji pun berbicara dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya sambil berdiri dan kemudian menyodorkan tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah datar miliknya. Tampak wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal, Karena lelaki ini telah merusak suasana bahagia miliknya. Ya, suasana bahagianya dengan sang adik, Hyuuga Hinata.

**" Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik Hyuuga-san."** Katanya memberi penekanan pada setiap kata – katanya dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai sinis miliknya yang ia tampilkan, Sembari membalas sahutan tangan Neji. Neji hanya terlihat cuek dan tampak tak mehiraukannya sama sekali.

"Maaf sepertinya **kami pulang duluan**, dan maaf telah **mengganggu kegiatan** anda Namikaze-san" katanya cuek sembari membalasnya dengan senyuman sinisnya dan Naruto yang terlihat semakin kesal. 'Sial dia tahu rupanya' batin Naruto.

" A…ano arigatou Naruto-san " terdengar suara halus yang menghentikan adu urat antara **Direktur dan Sang Manager**. Suara halus nan lembut yang dapat meredam kekesalan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. DEG. Perasaan yang sangat menenangkan, perasaan nostalgia itu kembali menerpanya. Perasaan yang menyesakkan di ulu hatinya dan perasaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman di bagian perutnya saat pertama kali dia menatap iris amethyst pucat yang dapat membuatnya terpesona bahkan hampir terbuai oleh sang gadis Hyuuga. Ditepisnya perasaannya, Setelah ia sadar wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini tak lebih dari sekedar seorang gadis yang masih bocah, pikirnya.

" Ehem. Hinata ayo kita pulang, kau harus segera istirahat hari ini." Celetuk Neji lagi sambil menggandeng tangan kecil hinata dengan jari – jari ramping miliknya. Kembali, iris sapphire memandang sang Manager dengan tatapan bengis yang ia punya. Sedangkan Neji tetap cuek kemudian berpamitan kepada Naruto dan Ino. " Permisi Namikaze-san dan Ino-san " Dan mereka turun menaiki lift.

" BRAKK" Suara hentakan meja terdengar saat kepalan naruto meninju kuat meja bundar diruangan itu, sedangkan Ino hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

" Akhirnya keluar juga sifat aslimu Naruto." Hilang entah kemana semua bahasa sopan yang diberikan si skertaris kepada sang direktur. Yang sempat ia gunakan untuk kepentingan formalitas.

"Arghh, Dasar si berengsek itu! " umpatnya. " Tak bisakah ia membuatku bahagia sedikit saja. Kau lihatkan Ino dia membuatku naik pitam dari tadi, tatapannya membuatku mual" cerocosnya emosi tanpa memandang Ino sekertaris sekaligus temannya yang mengetahu tentang 'Rahasia' miliknya.

" Hah, Entahlah aku tak memperhatikan kalian yang kutahu sepertinya kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali Naruto." Jawabnya dengan nada bosan.

" Cih, aku benci padanya dasar berengsek" Umpatnya kesal.

" Sama seperti kabar yang aku dengar katanya Neji selalu prefeksionis dengan adiknya. Mungkin lebih cocok dibilang eng… Sister Complex? Setiap ada yang mendekati adik kesayangnnya itu ia selalu memasang badan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi padamu. Tapi, jika aku menjadi kakaknya juga aku akan begitu, Well siapa sih yang tahan jika adiknya semanis dan secantik Hinata-chan. Kau tak lihat Hinata-chan sangat manis dan imut, coba dia jadi adikku." Cerocos Ino. Sedangkan Naruto cengo ditempat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. **Dasar cewek pecinta _moe_** batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah sudahlah percuma aku berbicara padamu Ino, kau tak membantu mengurangi kekesalanku." Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dengan santai, belum sempat ia menggenggam kenop pintu. Ino kembali memanggilnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius dibandingkan tadi.

" Apakah kau menyukai gadis itu, Naruto? "

" Menyukai gadis itu? " Katanya, mengulang pertanyaan Ino. Dan dibalas oleh tatapan Ino.

" Entahlah? Mungkin, aku sedikit tertarik padanya tapi…" Naruto menggantukan kalimatnya.

" Tapi? Maksudmu? " jawab Ino tak sabar.

" Tapi Sebagai 'terapi' untukku." Sambil menyeringai dingin kearah Ino, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mundur sedikit kebelakang.

" Oke sudah ya, Kau tadi mengganggu acaraku dengan Sasuke tadi. Mungkin, sepulang ini aku akan mengajaknya lagi ke apartemanku. Dah aku pulang duluan jaa! " Dan Naruto menghilang dibalik dentuman pintunya yang pelan. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendesah berat mendengar jawaban itu.

" Sejenak aku menjadi sedikit takut padanya. Semoga saja tak terjadi hal yang aneh." Gumam Ino sambil memeluk map miliknya yang berisi berkas-berkas.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrrt Drrrt. Sesaat ponsel Android milik Neji bergetar.

" Halo, ada apa? Sebentar ya Hinata, Aku angkat telpon dulu kau duduk saja disini."

" Baik_ nii-san_." Jawab Hinata sembari duduk manis dengan memainkan jarinya. Hinata sedikit mencuri dengar ketika _nii-san_nya terdengar marah-marah saat ditelepon dengan seseorang disebrang sana. Lalu, memutuskan telponnya paksa sambil mengumpat. Hinata mendesah berat dan beranjak dari kursi lobby yang dingin dan menghampiri _Nii-san_nya.

" A…ada apa _Nii-san_? _Nii-san_ punya masalah? " Kata Hinata pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

" Gomen Hinata, Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. _Er… aku_ ada urusan sedikit jadi akuakan meminta seseorang untuk mengantarmu pulang." sahut Neji seraya memencet nomor telpon seseorang di ponsel Android hitam miliknya. Hinata hanya memandang miris kepada pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun di depannya yang telah setia menjaganya selama ini. Digengamnya tangan Neji dengan jemari halus miliknya.

" _Nii-san_, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jadi _Nii-san_ tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

" Tapi ini sudah malam Hinata, Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Protes Neji.

" Tenanglah _Nii-san, _Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Percayalah." Sahut hinata sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Neji hanya menatap Hinata untuk melihat secercah keraguan. Namun, usahanya nihil ketika melihat senyuman Hinata yang tulus seolah ia mengerti keadaanya saat ini. Dengan menghela nafasnya Neji pun mau tidak mau mengiyakan permintaan adik yang selalu kemanapun ia jaga.

" Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa kau telpon saja aku, baiklah aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan sosoknya semakin menghilang dari pengelihatan sapuan iris ungu pucat milik Hinata. Kemudian gadis belia itu kembali duduk di kursi lobby sambil menatap butiran salju yang turun menyelimuti kota Tokyo malam ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata tampak seorang pria berambut pirang jabriknya tengah mencengkram kerah kemejanya sendiri yang telah kusut semakin terlihat kusut.

"Sial! Ada apa denganku sekarang? Mengapa ketika mendengar namanya jantungku sedikit berdebar-debar seperti ini padahalkan dia masih bocah lagi pula kami juga baru pertama kali bertemu, jadi mana mungkin." Tungkasnya sembari mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Ah– Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sekarang" Tanpa sengaja Iris blue sapphire miliknya menatap seorang gadis yang duduk sendiri yang memandang kearah luar dengan pandangan sayunya pancaran iris ungu amethyst dari kedua bola matanya . Dan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dimata pria berambut pirang ini. Mata birunya terus menatap begitu intens, tanpa ia sadari kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang tegap perlahan berjalan menuju tempat sang gadis yang terlihat menikmati pemandangan salju yang turun ditengah cuaca dingin saat ini. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat perlahan menggapai pundak gadis Hyuuga yang tak sadar jika ada seseorang disampingnya.

"Hinata-chan…" panggilnya tanpa pikir panjang sedangkan yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara mengakibatkan surai indigo miliknya berkibar dan semakin membuatnya menjadi cantik dan membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Jadi, kakakmu pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri, padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam? Dasar!" Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya dengan lancar. Pria ini kini sedang menyetir dengan serius memperhatikan jalan sekitar lima belas menit sejak ia menghampiriku. Ya, tepat sekali sekarang aku duduk di dalam sebuah mobil sport milik Naruto-san yang pasti harganya sangat mahal. Dia terus mendominasi pembicaraan kami sedangkan aku, aku hanya terdiam memainkan jari-jariku dan sesekali mengangguk saat ia bertanya padaku. Entah mungkin karna ia senang keadaan yang ramai atau ia tahu jika aku sedikit aku merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Didalam hatiku aku merasa bersyukur. Jika ia berusaha membuat suasana yang nyaman bagi aku ataupun Naruto-san.

Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku, menatap jari mungilku yang saling berkaitan sejenak aku merutukki kebodohanku saat Naruto-san menawariku atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk menumpang di mobil _sport orange_ miliknya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia berusaha membuat suasana yang nyaman tetap saja situasi ini membuatku merasa gugup, apalagi sebelumnya ada kejadian yang memalukan tadi. Ku gigit bibir bawahku pelan berharap semoga saja rasa gugupku sedikit berkurang. Masih ada rasa takut yang menguasaiku saat disamping atau berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Mungkin saja trauma **itu** belum hilang dlam diriku. Trauma terhadap laki-laki karena semua kejadian– **'bencana'** yang menimpaku.

" Hei, Hinata-chan kau mendengarkan ku? " tak kusangka sesaat tangannya telah berada tepat di depan wajahku yang sengaja au tundukkan. Tentu saja aku terkejut, Kudongkak kan wajahku kemudian menatap tepat kedalam iris blue sapphirenya.

" Hum, Nami– Naruto-san tak usah repot-repot mengantarku. Aku bisa naik taksi sendiri tadi. " kataku mencicit. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku. Yang penting aku masih saja takut terhadap laki-laki meski firasatku mengatakan Naruto-san adalah pria yang baik bukan seperti **dia**. Mungkin.

" Kau bercanda " Katanya terkekeh memamerkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya. " Mana mungkin tengah malam begini masih ada taksi, atau kau malah ingin diusir oleh satpam di kantorku tadi? Kemudian setelah diusir kau ditangkap oleh pihak keamanan yang berpatroli malam ini karena anak kecil sepertimu masih berkeliaran ditengah malam bersalju seperti ini " Terangnya panjang lebar. " Atau kau ingin para lelaki hidung belang menangkapmu, dan **memperkosamu**? " Sontak bola mataku membulat saat ia bicara sepert itu.

A…apa yang ia katakan? Uhh, takut aku takut mendengar kata itu. Entah mengapa saat mendengar kata-kata itu kepalaku merasa pusing yang membuat kepalaku ingin pecah. Kumohon Naruto-san jangan menyebut kata itu di depanku. Aku hanya menunduk dan meremas ujung rok milikku dengan kuat mengakibatkan buku-buku jariku memutih menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar ke kepalaku.

Hingga ia bertanya padaku " Hei, kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?"

" … " Aku diam, merasakan setetes demi setetes keringat dingin menuruni pelipis mataku dan turun. Dan pikiran-pikiranku terhadap semua laki-laki yang hampir melecehkan ku kembali datang, termasuk **dia**. Ku peluk tubuhku erat dan tanpa sadar Naruto-san melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku yang telah pucat. Dan semoga saja ia tak menyadari raut ketakutan yang mungkin telah tergambar jelas di wajahku sekarang.

Kurasakan tangannya yang panas menyalur dalam tubuhku yang kini terasa semakin dingin. Seperti ada aliran yang menggelitik kulitku dan menghantarkan perasaan yang aneh sekaligus nyaman padaku. Mungkin, telah sepuluh menit kami terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa kusadari mobil ini behenti. Sejak kapan pikirku disaat pikiranku masing-masing saling berkelit satu sama lain. Tapi perasaan dan pikiranku buyar saat tangan besar miliknya kembali ketempatnya semula. Kuangkat wajahku dengan perlahan kuberanikan Iris _Amethyst_ milikku menatap Naruto-san yang memandangku intens. Ternyata ia sangat tampan dari yang kubayangkan. Iris biru yang menenangkan, kagumku dalam hati.

" Kau takut kepada pria, Hinata-chan? " Sebuah pertanyaan melengos keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto-san. Aku tertegun, bibirku tetap terkatup rapat, lidahku tak bisa digerakkan, dan pikiranku kalut aku merasa panik saat ini. Ingin rasanya ku palingkan mataku kearah lain tapi iris _sapphire_nya telah menawanku, apa mungkin ia sedang menyelam kedalam hatiku? Mengapa ia bisa menebak–mangetahui rahasiaku? Atau aku gadis yang mudah ditebak olehnya? Tapi yang jelas ia menatapku tajam, itu membuatku takut dan sontak saja aku semakin gemetaran dibuat olehnya. Apa jangan – jangan Naruto-san bukan pria baik-baik seperti yang kupikirkan tadi, jangan-jangan dia ingin mempermalukanku? Atau melecehkanku? Atau yang lebih parah ia ingin memperkosaku disini didalam mobil ini. Sungguh aku semakin kalut kupaksakan wajahku berpaling dari Naruto-san agar ia berhenti menatapku seperti ini. Jangan biarkan ia membaca semua isi hatiku sekarang. Ku gerakkan tangan kiriku membuka mobil dengan gemetar, oh ya tuhan pintu ini dikunci. Betapa bodohnya aku harusnya aku tak menerima ajakannya tadi dan harusnya kuberontak saja. Lupakan jika Naruto-san adalah atasanku. Ughh– sekarang tangannya kembali memenggenggam pergelangan kananku yang gemetaran, semakin lama geggamannya berubah menjadi cengkraman erat pada pergelangan tangan kananku. Mataku membulat menatapnya dan sontak aku mengalihkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dengan santainya ia tersenyum padaku, Apa dia tersenyum? Batinku ditengah rasa kalut yang mendera pikiran maupun hatiku.

Masih dengan senyumannya(?) yang ia lontarkan ke arahku dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia berkata padaku "Ini semakin menarik Hinata-chan " Katanya kembali tersenyum seperti tadi.

Tunggu, itu bukan sebuah senyuman tapi lebih tepat seperti sebuah seringai, ia sedang menyeringai kearahku. Seringai yang **dia** sering lakukan padaku saat melihat tubuhku ataupun menggenggam tubuhku dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Kucengkram sabuk pengaman yang kupakai hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Kupejamkan mataku serapat mungkin karna takut, mataku terasa sedikit panas. Cairan bening yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata, kutahan agar tak jatuh dan membuatku menangis. Hanya satu batinku. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padaku, _Kamisama_.

Perlahan ku buka sebelah mataku dan ternyata Naruto-san telah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Aku semakin kalut oleh gerakkannya, disela-sela kekalutanku ada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya dan aku sedikit terbuai oleh pesonanya. Bau maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku semakin larut karenanya. Entalah aku tak menegerti ada apa senganku sebenarnya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto-san aku terus merasakan perasaan yang aneh dan lain dari biasanya. Perasaan yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan terus membuat pipi ini merona merah. Rambut pirangnya sedikit bergerak pelan saat mendekat kearahku. Hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa dan menyapu kulit wajahku. Dia diam sajenak.

" Apa benar Hinata-chan takut pada pria ?" Tanyanya sekali lagidengan nada serius seolah menginginkan jawaban dari mulutku. Iris blue _sapphire_nya menatap tajam tepat ke dua mataku yang sukses membuatku terbelalak. Tatapan kami bertemu satu sama lain. Sejenak kupaksakan mulutku untuk berbicara walaupun sulit.

" A…apa yang Na…naruto-san bicarakan, i…itu bukan urusan Na…naruto-san. To…tolong turunkan di sini sa…saja." Kataku berdusta dengan tergagap dan memohon padanya yang belum beranjak untuk menatapku. Yang membuatku kaget Naruto-san semakin memajukan wajahnya kearahku. _Kamisama_ lindungilah aku.

.

.

.

Hinata kalut dan panik saat Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Cengkraman dari kedua tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam sabuk pengaman di depan dadanya dan kembali menutup matanya yang berisikan iris_ amethyst_ indah miliknya. Ia takut pikiran negatifnya menjadi kenyataan yang akan menyergapnya.

'TUK'

" Aw, i…itai " Terdengar suara lembut yang meringis saat pria yang berada di depannya ini menjentikan jarinya kepada gadis kecil yang berada di depannya.

" Huft… AHAHAHAHAHA " Terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah sibuk tertawa dan meneggelam kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada setir mobil. Dengan bahu yang berguncang mberusaha menahan dan mengendalikan tawanya yang meluncur dari bibir tipis miliknya. Sedangkan si gadis memiringkan kepalanya yang masih memegang bekas merah di pelipisnya bingung dengan tampang polos yang mencetak wajah putihnya.

" A…apa Naruto-san baik-baik saja? " Tanyanya dengan nada yang pelan sambil memegang pelan bahu sang Direktur muda. Kemudian ia terkejut saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata dan kembali menatapnya dengan tulus. Bukan tatapan tajam yang menyebalkan ataupun seringai pria hidung belang. Tapi tatapan dan senyuman yang tulus dan membuat hinata terenyuh menatapnya.

" Gomen aku hanya bercanda keterlaluan tadi. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Hinata-chan, hanya saja… " Katanya berusaha menyakinkan Hinata sambil memegang bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangan hangat miliknya. Sedangkan hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

**AKU NARUTO UZUMAKI INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.**

**AKU HINATA HYUUGA INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Get To Normal**

**TBC : Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuh akhirnya selese juga ni chapter kedua *ngelap keringat* oke sebelumnya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalaninya ^^, dan gomen kayaknya amex bakal agak lama mengupdate fic ini maupun fic yang satunya pokoknya doain yang terbaik aja untuk amex ya ^^/ . jujur aja sebenarnya amex masih bingung mo nentuin slight apa aja yang bakal muncul di fic ini selain NaruHina atau NaruSasu, ada yang mau memberikan pendapat? Oke saatnya bales ripiuw minna-san semua ^^**

**Asuna No Riisuka**** : wah boleh panggil apa aja kok asalkan masih berkaitan dengan nama amex ^^, gak papa kok jujur aja amex juga gak terlalu suka ama fujoshi tapi dengan adanya ide fic ini amex belajar nge-sukain fujoshi, adegan Naruhina in this for chapter ^^**

**Daisuke:**** gak apa kok, di chapter ini ada NaruHina nya ^^**

**Gyurin Kim****: Siip semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya **

**Moku-chan****: sabar ya pasti amex buat adegan lemonnya kok, untuk kehidupan hinata… kitaliat nanti yah *smirk***

**Konoha Girl****: Arigatou pujiannya ^/^, moga suka ama chapter ini ya**

**Sasuhina-caem****: makasih sarannya soalnya kekurangan amex emang suka kayak gitu, sankyu koreksinya ^^ ripiuw lagi ya…**

**Karasu Uchiha****: kita liat aja nanti arigatou udah ripiuw moga suka chapter ini ^^**

**Is0live89****: yup naru pengan jadi orang normal begitu pun hinata, tapi hina tetep suka ama cowok kok Cuma… pokoknya ikutin aja terus oke? Jangan lupa ripiuw lagi ya *maksa mode on* XD**

**Kei-chan****: ahaha kita sama kok amex juga kurang suka tapi demi tuntutan sekenario amex arus mantengin terus genre yaoi, adegan NaruHina pasti amex akan berusaha buat yang perfect, doain aja ya ^^**

**Haruka Hayashibara****: Pastinya, moga suka ama chapter ini ya dan ngasih ripiuw ke amex biar semangat ^^**

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09****: Arigatou moga suka chapter ini ^^ ripiuw lagi ya**

**Kikihanni****: ahaha amex ikutin hinata versi shippudennya kok ^^, makasih semangatnya ripiuw lagi ya**

**Reno NamiUga****: sabar ya soalnya tuntutan peran nih ^^, oke ditunggu aja ya sepa terjang NaruHina XD**

**Suki****: gimana chapter ini udah lumayan panjang kan? Makasih udah ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ya ^^**

**Corvusraven****: makasih untuk mu ya seb yang udah ingetin onna untuk update'ni fic, gimana suka ama ni chapter? Ripiu lagi ya**

** -chan****: Arigatou, ripuw lagi ya ^^**

**Kiriko mahaera****: wah makasih atas masukannya senpai ^^, soalnya amex suka tema lolicon sih khukhukhu. Screenplays Itu apa ya senpai? Maklum amex gak tau nih XD**

**Merah kuning****: Sangkyu ripiuwnya ni udah update semoga suka ama ni chapter, ripuw lagi ya ^^**

**Andromeda****: oke ni udah update ^^**

**Guest****: gomen kalo gak suka yaoinya soalnya ini tuntutan peran T.T, arigatou pujiannya moga suka ama ni fic n gomen amex gak bisa update kilat tapi pasti diusahaan'in update terusss ^^**

**Suzuhara Yamami****: Arigatou udah mau ngerti'in *terharu* semoga suka ama chapter ini ya soalnya ada susut pandang Hina juga nih ^^**

**Guest ****(2): Arigatou udah ripiuw kalo soal itu sih karna tuntutan peran aja ^^ ini udah update gomen telat**

**Minight****: SasuSaku ya? Kita liat aja nanti ^^ masih ada yang mo request?**

**Devzlee****: Makasih udah ripiuw terus ikutin Get To Normal ya ^^ , jangan lupa mohon diripiuw lagi…**

**Hyuna toki****: Arigatou udah mau ripiuw fic abal amex, moga suka ama chapter ini ^_^**

**Oke bales ripiuw udah selese gomen kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah, ****Terima kasih**** bagi semua yang udah baca fic ****Get To Normal**** punya amex ^^ bagi yang mau kasih request entah itu slight pair,kritik,saran, atau apapun silahkan.**

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

MINNA-SAN

Amexki chan


	4. Chapter 4

Beribu maaf atas keterambatan dan ngaret yang membuat semua kesel T.T, Amex udah sibuk banget untuk persiapan UAN. Dan semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan. And big thank's for your Riview plus support more my fic /. Ok, it is my fic enjoy for read ya…

**Gak suka gak usah baca**

NA: 1. Gomen adegan yaoi nya amex buat sekitar 3-4 chapter aja jadi gomen untuk semua yang gak suka adegan SasuNaru di chapter depan nanti.

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Get To Normal

.

.

.

Disclaimer: INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

Warning : OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, penghancuran karakter, de el el lainnya, mengandung seks contains yang gak cocok dibawah 17 tahun, DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI .

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/comfort dulu deh.

Pairing: Naruto X Hinata

Summary : GAY? Ya, aku adalah seorang gay aku memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih dekat terhadap laki-laki. Dan pacarku adalah uchiha sasuke seorang yang sangat perfect dimataku bahkan kami selalu 'bermain' bersama saat aku di dalam apartemennya ataupun sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang aku tak tertarik sedikitpun kepada wanita, terserahlah kalian ingin mengangapku menjijikan aku tak peduli sama sekali tapi sering kali aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria yang normal yang ingin sekali memiliki nafsu dan tergoda kepada wanita. Dan akhirnya menemukannya, menemukan 'mainan' dan 'terapi' yang mungkin cocok untuk ku.

.

.

.

**Kilas balik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kalut dan panik saat Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Cengkraman dari kedua tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam sabuk pengaman di depan dadanya dan kembali menutup matanya yang berisikan iris_ amethyst_ indah miliknya. Ia takut pikiran negatifnya menjadi kenyataan yang akan menyergapnya.

'TUK'

" Aw, i…itai " Terdengar suara lembut yang meringis saat pria yang berada di depannya ini menjentikan jarinya kepada gadis kecil yang berada di depannya.

" Huft… AHAHAHAHAHA " Terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah sibuk tertawa dan meneggelam kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada setir mobil. Dengan bahu yang berguncang berusaha menahan dan mengendalikan tawanya yang meluncur dari bibir tipis miliknya. Sedangkan si gadis memiringkan kepalanya yang masih memegang bekas merah di pelipisnya bingung dengan tampang polos yang tercetak di wajah putihnya.

" A-apa Naruto-san baik-baik saja? " Tanyanya dengan nada yang pelan sambil memegang pelan bahu sang Direktur muda. Kemudian ia terkejut saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata dan kembali menatapnya dengan tulus. Bukan tatapan tajam yang menyebalkan ataupun seringai pria hidung belang. Tapi tatapan dan senyuman yang khas pria dewasa yang penuh perhatian dan membuat hinata terenyuh menatapnya.

" Maaf, aku hanya bercanda keterlaluan tadi. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Hinata-chan, hanya saja…" Katanya berusaha menyakinkan Hinata sambil memegang bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangan hangat miliknya. Sedangkan hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Get To Normal

Chapter 3: To Move On!

.

.

.

"Hanya saja… kau terlihat begitu takut padaku, " gantungnya dan kemudian melanjutkannya lagi "apa aku terlihat seperti om-om yang menakutkan sehingga kau selalu memasang wajah sungkan kepadaku? Yah umurku baru saja menginjak duapuluh empat tahun. " sahutnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-san" Kata Hinata gugup. **'Eh duapuluh empat tahun menjadi direktur?'** Batin Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti bulir-bulir keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Jujur saat ini Hinata merasa sangat tegang,mungkin?

"Ehem… bagaimana jika kita berkenalan lagi?" Sahut Naruto kemudian. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Berkenalan? Bukannya saat dikantor mereka telah berkenalan? Sedangkan Naruto yang tahu arti pandangan Hinata cepat-cepat menjelaskannya. Weel, dia tak ingin di cap sebagai atasan yang aneh tentunya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti di kantor tapi diluar, kau tahulah Hinata-chan bagaimana acara perkenalan kita tidak berjalan dengan lancar" ucapnya menjelaskan. " Apalagi ada 'Sedikit' gangguan tadi" ujarnya sambil menekan kosa kata 'Sedikit' dengan wajah yang tampak sangat kesal."Dari tadi aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, yah mungkin ini sedikit pribadi" Kemudian ia menatap Hinata yang dibalas pandangan polos yang terpancar dari iris amethyst miliknya. Naruto kembali meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat ia bertatapan dengan model ciliknya. "Er…tapi jika kau tak ingin jawabnya juga tak masalah" seraya tertawa kikuk. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau menjadi model?" Sambil menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan kembali menjalankannya. Well, Hinata merasa sangat bingung dan ia pun kembali memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada disampingnya masih setia menunggu jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

"A…ano gomen aku tak bisa menceritakannya Naruto-san. Ta-tapi yang penting _kaa-san _merasa senang aku menjadi model." Katanya setengah berbohong. "Aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu membuat _kaa-san_ merasa senang. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya" Sambungnya sambil menerawang jauh dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto sedikit terpaku melihat senyum Hinata yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Namun tak ia pungkiri bahwa ada artian lain dari senyuman itu. "Baiklah intinya ibumu yang menginginkan Hinata-chan menjadi model ?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Uhm…" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk membiarkan mahkota indigonya menutupi wajahnya yang putih, namun satu yang pasti ia berharapkan bahwa direktur muda disampingnya tak akan memperpanjang maupun mengingatkannya kembali dengan kenangan buruk yang berusaha ia lupakan.

"Kapan-kapan bolehkah aku menemui ibumu sepertinya dia adalah ibu yang sangat baik" Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terdiam kaku dan dengan suara bergetar ia berusaha menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah meninggal saat aku berumur empat belas tahun" sahutnya. Perasaan tak nyaman kembali menggerogoti sepasang muda-mudi yang terpaut usia yang jauh itu. Naruto merasa sungkan karena tanpa sengaja ia kembali menorehkan luka lama Hinata. Ia mengerti bahwa ditinggal oleh seseorang yang kita sayangi sangatlah pahit. Sedangkan Hinata kembali mengingat rentetan kejadian-kejadian berharga sekaligus menyakitkan baginya yang telah ia rasakan.

"Ah…Er gomen aku tak bermaksud" Ucapnya tak enak hati. Ia hanya memandang Hinata yang kini sibuk memainkan jari tangannya yang ramping. Secara inisiatif Naruto berusaha untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Aku lahir tanggal 10 oktober di Tokyo. Lulusan Todai University dan bersenang-senang itu hal yang kusuka… atau termasuk hobiku" katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata yang menatapnya dari iris amethystnya. Pancaran matanya kini tampak bingung, Naruto pun hanya terkekeh pelan atas reaksi bocah Hyuuga yang ada di hadapannya. Perasaan yang membucah dan rasa nyaman saat berdekatan seperti ini padanya.

_Walau pun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu_.

"Hei aku sudah memberitahumu tentangku Hinata-chan, tidak adilkan jika aku saja? Aku juga ingin tahu tentangmu." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum dan memacu mobilnya dengan pelan. Seakan tersadar apa yang ia ucapkan Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ini aneh pikirnya. Entahlah ia merasa aneh saat berdekatan dan bersampingan dengan bocah model yang baru saja ia temui. Ia tahu juga dan menyalahkan bahwa ia bodoh! Ya bodoh karena sok dan terlalu ingin tahu untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain yang ujung-ujungnya ia dapat terlibat. Suasana hening kembali menyapa mereka, Hinata hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin berbicara tentang dirinya walaupun kelihatannya sulit tapi apa salahnya terlebih lagi dia merasa suasana yang nyaman dan tak membuatnya merasakan tertekan. Dengan canggung ia terus memainkan jarinya sedangkan Naruto sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"A-aku kelas dua SMA, be-bekerja sebagai model saat usiaku sebelas tahun ka-karena _Kaa-san_ se-sebenarnya a-aku tak mempunyai hobi yang spesial ta-tapi aku sangat su-suka membaca buku." Katanya sambil bersemu merah entah ,sejak kapan wajahnya kembali memanas tapi yang pasti karena Naruto memandanginya.

"Lalu, Kapan Hinata-chan lahir?" Tanyanya.

"A-ano aku lahir tanggal 27 Desember, Naruto-san." Katanya pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Wah berarti Hinata-chan ulang tahunnya bulan ini ya eng… lahir di musim salju ya, setelah natal kalau begitu" dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan hinata. Rambutnya menutupi matanya dan secara refleks Naruto menyapukan tangannya ke mahkota indigo Hinata dan menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga.

"A –Ah apa yang –" katanya dengan menjauhkan dirinya merapat kedinding pintu mobil yang terasa dingin. Naruto yang merasa tahu maksud dari reaksi Hinata yang aneh disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya membetulkan rambutmu saja, kalau kau tak senang atas perlakuanku aku minta maaf" katanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia tersenyum maklum walaupun masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dan perlahan membetulkan posisi duduknya saja. Namun, masih saja raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Dan Naruto yakin Hinata mengeluarkan banyak keringat dari pori-porinya. Dan ia berani bersumpah suhu di mobilnya kurang dari duabelas derajat, dan itu masih kategori dingin pikirnya (dan bulan desember adalah waktu menjelang musim dingin). Terlihat Hinata sibuk untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya ia tak ingin merusak suasana ini untuk membuatnya tak nyaman lagi walaupun itu sulit. Ia hanya tak ingin kejadian yang pernah ia rasakan membuat traumanya lebih parah. Dengan ketetapan hatinya ia menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ano… Terima ka –kasih Naruto-san, gomen telah mencurigaimu" katanya pelan. Ia bodoh telah berpikir jelek terhadap Naruto yang terlihat seperti pria baik-baik ini. Dan ia merasa bersalah telah mencurigainya. Karena, Naruto adalah seorang pria dewasa yang baik dan normal terhadapnya, pikirnya. Apa kau yakin ia normal Hinata?

"Ah tidak apa-apa, oh iya dimana rumahmu? Ini sudah sangat larut pastilah keluargamu apalagi kakakmu itu pasti ia cemas, jika adik kecilnya belum pulang sekarang" Ujarnya memacu mobilnya ke jalan tol untuk menghemat waktu.

"Uhm, di kompleks perumahan Hyuuga disebelah barat Naruto-san. Ano… Arigatou sudah repot-repot mengantar" katanya mencoba tesenyum dan hei senyumannya lebih mirip seperti sadako berambut biru saking pucatnya. Dan hanya Naruto terkekeh.

"Hahaha sudahlah santai saja Hinata-chan, aku tak akan mengapa-ngapaimu kok dan aku jamin Hinata-chan akan ku antarkan dengan selamat" ucapnya masih terkekeh geli sambil ekor matanya mengawasi raut wajah Hinata yang merah padam atas reaksi Naruto. **'Ah, ternya benar bocah ini menarik' **ucapnya dalam hati dan ia pun menghadap kearah berlawanan dengan Hinata kemudian menampilkan seringai rubahnya. **'karena dia adalah terapi untukku'**

Entah mulai kapan dan semakin jauh dan waktu yang ditempuh rasanya suasana diantara mereka semakin mencair layaknya musim panas yang mencairkan butir-butir es pada musim dingin yang jatuh kebumi dan kehangatan yang mampu melelehkan kebekuan yang terasa menyengat. Hinata Nampak lebih segar sekarang. Ia mulai membicarakan tentang dirinya begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mulai dari hobi, sekolah, makanan, dan hal basa-basi lainnya. Walaupun begitu Hinata senang jika ternyata direktur yang berusia jauh lebih tua dari pada dirinya atau seusia seperti kakaknya sangatlah ramah dan baik, sama sepperti kakaknya (walaupun tidak dengan perfeksionisnya).

"Kalau boleh tahu kau sekolah dimana Hinata chan? "

"Di- di Tokyo Konoha International School Naruto-san" ujarnya gugup.

"Hei kita sekolah ditempat ang sama, aku juga lulusan disana loh Hinata-chan. Aku paling benci saat tes masuk disana gara-gara itu aku harus belajar dua hari dua malam dan bergadang semalaman. Ini semua perbuatan licik si Direktur utama itu, cih bisa-bisa nya aku di bodohi olehnya." Ujarnya sebal sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan layaknya seperti anak kecil yang keluar dari bibir pria dewasa disampingnya.

"A-ano Direktur utama itu…"

"Ya, dia Tou-chan ku. Tampang nya saja yang sok jenius tapi ternyata dia tak lebih dari pembohong ulung" ucapnya dengan nada sebal yang dibuat-buat. Dan mereka berdua pun hanya tertawa geli.

"Se-sebenarnya… " Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. "se-sebenarnya aku takut terhadap laki-laki Ano… mungkin lebih tepatnya Trauma terhadap laki-laki." Naruto sedikit terkejut saat model ciliknya mulai berbicara mengenai suatu yang pasti akan membuat dirinya tanpa sadar ikut terjebak dan menjadi salah satu disana. Suasana yang hidup tadi kembali sunyi tak ada satu pun yang terlihat ingin memulai pembicaraan. Jujur saja dihati kecil Naruto mau pun Hinata sangat menyukai atmosfer seperti tadi. Mereka berbicara dan tertawa selayaknya seperti sebagai seorang teman. Memang ia tadi sempat bicara jika model ciliknya boleh berbicara apapun. Tapi, jika hal itu menyangkut masalah pribadi , itu lain soal. Sejenak hati Naruto menjadi bingung, terbelenggu oleh perasaan ragu dan penasaran. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir hal yang baik dan berharap tak akan menimbulkan masalah bagi dirinya ataupun model ciliknya itu. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Kepalanya seakan berdenyut-denyut dan membuatnya sedikit nyeri. Bagus Naruto, pada akhirnya kau bingung harus bagaimana sekarang?.

Tapi, diam itu bukan berarti nyaman.

"Trauma dengan lelaki ?" perlahan Naruto berbisik sambil berusaha untuk focus menyetir mobil. Jujur saja ia penasaran apa yang membuat bocah beriris amethyst itu mempunyai tatapan yang sedih dan menyakitkan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Walaupun pada akhirnya itu akan membawa masalah untuknya, masalah yang rumit antara Hinata gadis er–bocah yang belum genap enam belas tahun– dan Dirinya –Pemuda yang berdarah panas penuh masalah– akan menyergap mereka.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Karena suatu hal aku menjadi takut terhadap laki-laki, mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan kedengarannya tapi itu membuatku menjadi membenci diriku dan menjadi takut terhadap laki-laki." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sejenak ia kembali mendesah berusaha menata perasaannya untuk siap menceritakan kembali kisah lama yang ia pendam menata hatinya dan menyusun memori-memori yang berusaha mengingat semuanya. Kepahitan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ta-tapi aku me-merasa Naruto-san berbeda. Pada awalnya a-aku merasa takut tapi akhirnya aku salah, aku tidak takut berdekatan seperti ini de-dengan Naruto-san. Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik" Hinata tersenyum manis kearah Naruto yang masih sedikit cengo. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bocah ini takut terhadap kaum lawan jenisnya.

'Pantas saja sikapnya aneh' ucap Naruto membatin. Namun ia kembali memasang wajah rubahnya kembali. Ia berpikir bahwa bocah ini dapat menolongnya begitupun sebaliknya.

**Ia dapat keluar dari perilaku sex yang menyimpang dan Hinata Hyuuga dapat melupakan Traumanya.**

"Apa tidak masalah jika kau terlalu memujiku seperti itu Hinata-chan?" katanya memcoba untuk bertanya. Ia tahu basa-basi di saat seperti ini juga pasti sangat membantu. Dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia adalah seorang yang licik karena berpikir layaknya maniac, kan?

"Mungkin, ta-tapi aku merasa te-tenang" ucapnya tenang dan senyuman manis masih bertengger setia di sudut bibir ranum miliknya. Asalkan kau tahu Hinata bahwa Direkturmu ini telah berpikir yang macam-macam, terhadapmu. Well, walaupun ia bukan berpikir bagaimana cara bercinta denganmu seperti para lelaki hidung belang yang selalu ada di sekitarmu tentunya.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit Naruto telah berada di pintu gerbang kompleks perumahan Hyuuga yang besar dan megah, belum lagi beberapa pengawal yang ikut menjaganya. Tak salah jika ini adalah kompleks perumahan bangsawan yang terkenal itu. Naruto memandang takjub saat keluar dari mobil _sport_ miliknya dan Hinata yang mulai memasuki gerbang besar raksasa itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat reaksi Direkturnya yang ia anggap tidak biasa –Berlebihan.

"Arigatou Na-naruto – san telah mengantarku pulang" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi cengo kemudian ikut membungkuk juga.

"Sama-sama. Senang dapat menolongmu Hinata-chan." Seraya menggaruk pipinya yang berwarna tan eksotis. Dan Hinata terlihat menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa kebal saking dinginnya suhu udara malam. Sebagai seorang yang Gentle Naruto menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok untuk kerja samanya Hinata-chan" ucapnya. "panggil saja aku Naruto Hinata-chan" katanya lagi Hinata yang mendengarnya tampak mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tak terima dan ingin memprotes kemabali.

"Ta-tapi tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu, apa lagi Naruto-san adalah orang yang lebih tua dariku dan terlebih lagi atasanku"

"Santai saja anggap saja aku temanmu,lagi pula aku juga tidak biasa dipanggil terlalu formal seperti itu." Katanya tersenyum menatap Hinata yang masih bingung. Namun dengan enggan Hinata mengucapkan namanya.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun" katanya mencoba dan menambahkan sufiks –Kun dibelakangnya.

"Begitu lebih baik" sahut Naruto kemudian

Tap…Tap…Tap

"Ehem, Terimakasih Namikaze-san karena telah repot-repot mengantar adik saya pulang" terdengar suara baritone seorang pria seusianya dengan nada angkuh, Ia tahu bahwa pemilik suara angkuh dan sombong ini adalah…

"Tidak masalah Hyuuga Neji-san" katanya dengan perempatan siku—siku yang tampak di sudut keningnya dan senyuman yang tampak sangat,sangat dipaksakan. Hinata yang melihatnya buru-buru masuk kedalam sambil membungkuk meminta izin kepada Direktur yang telah berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

"Pe-permisi Naruto-kun" ucapnya buru-buru. Dan Neji Nampak sedikit tak suka dengan panggilan itu. 'Ada hubungan apa Hinata dan Direkturnya itu? Bukannya Hinata trauma dan tak mau dekat dengan laki-laki lagi?' batinnya.

"Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan"ucapnya lembut dan serta merta membuat Hinata membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kearah Naruto walaupun disamping Hinata ada sang kakak yang perfeksionis yang mengawalnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka yang ia rasa janggal.

.

.

.

Malam ini membuat hatinya tak karuan dan bingung, jujur saja hatinya menjadi tak karuan saat mendengar rahasia Hinata akan traumanya. Namun, juga ia tak memungkri bahwa ia sedikit menaruh perhatian yang berbeda (dalam artian lain) tentunya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelepon seseorang. Jika sudah seperti hanya itu yang akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan merasa tenang. Apakah kau ingin membuat dirimu semakin menyesal heh Naruto-kun?

"Hm, ada apa kau menelepon ku lagi Naruto?" sahut seseorang bersuara khas lelaki dewasa di seberang.

"Aku memerlukanmu sekarang Teme." Ia memutus telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penerima telpon.

Pip.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" katanya sambil bersender di pintu mobil dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya lalu menghisapnya.

.

.

.

Naruto pemuda yang penuh kharisma dan multi talenta, Bekerja sebagai direktur muda di kantor milik ayahnya Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan yang sangat disegani karena melahirkan bintang-bintang baru yang berbakat di dunia hiburan maupun dalam dunia bisnis saham. Direktur ini berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Ya, cukup muda bagi seorang yang menjabat sebagai direktur bukan? Semua yang ada padannya dapat dikatakan nyaris sempurna, Namun satu yang disayangkan dari dirinya. Well, Direktur muda ini adalah pecinta sesama jenis lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang _gay_. Hei kalian jangan terkejut itu memang nilai _minus_nya? Oh baiklah bukan nilai minus tapi kelainan _sexs _kan? Menikmati kebersamaan bersama 'pacar' diatas ranjang adalah kegiatan yang sangat-sangat dinikmati olehya, Dan menjadikannya sebagai jadwal kegiatan utama baginya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirkannya apa mungkin ia bosan dengan wanita atau gadis-gadis muda yang cantik yang bisa ia inginkan dengan hanya menjentikan jarinya saja.

"Anghhh…ahh ah Teme…" Desahan itu kembali menguar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Seluruh tubuhnya serasa menegang, Akibat permainan sang 'pacar' yang terus memainkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto yang telah basah. Bukan hanya memaikan jari-jari rampingnya, ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Naruto tapi juga menghisap dan menjilat penis Naruto yang menegang akibat kegiatan oral yang di lakukan olehnya. Membuatnya harus terus mengerang erotis hingga meremas lengan sang pemuda berambut Raven yang mendekapnya erat dan semakin erat.

"Ahh..uhhh…anghh…aku tak tahan lagi Teme, ini sungguh nikmat" Racaunya. Kini tangannya masih sibuk meremas apapun yang berada didekatnya. Terlihat dari seprai berwarna krim pucat yang tampak lusuh dan acak-acakan.

"Hn… kau begitu menikmatinya Dobe" Bisiknya di telinga Naruto dan seraya menghentikan sejenak kulumannya di penis Naruto yang masih menegang.

"Anghh su…sudahlah Teme kau jangan menggodaku lagi" Racaunya setengah menutup mata, meresapi kenikmatan yang merambat kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudadah sangat horny sekarang, tak kusangka kau begitu mesum Naru-kun." Sambil menyapukan bibirnya kearah kulit punggung tangan Naruto yang kini wajahnya tampak merah padam. Aksi pemuda berambut Raven pun berlanjut ke bibir tipis Naruto yang semakin intens menciumi bibir tipis menggoda itu. Kemudian turun menciumi rahang, leher Naruto, dengan bibir miliknya yang basah dan tak lupa meninggalkan tanda di kepemilikannya. Menesapi kesensualitas yang dilakukannya. Hanya untuk sang 'pacar' tersayangnya. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dengan sedikit kasar kembali menciuminya lagi, lidahnya menyapu bibir itu kasar dan memaksanya untuk terbuka, Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerang pasrah dan membuka mulutnya seolah megizinkan lidah sasuke untuk mengeksploitasi rongga mulutnya sesukanya. Dan dengan cekatan sasuke memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan membelit lidahnya dengan lidah miliknya, menghisap lidah Naruto kuat. Menimbulkan bunyi dari air liur mereka yang saling bercampur dan kemudian menetes melalui sudut mulut mereka yang saling menatap intens seakan saling menyelami perasaan yang membucah akan kenikmatan dari 'permainan' meraka ini. Sungguh 'permainan' yang sangat tabu. Suara becek, serta erangan terus keluar dari mulut sang pemuda berambut pirang dan tatapan sayunya adalah pertanda bahwa ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukai 'permainan' kali ini.

"Bagaiamana? Apa kau menyukai 'ini' Naru-kun?" katanya menyeringai menampilkan gigi taringnya yang membuat dirinya semakin menggoda.

"Hah… hah… harus kah aku mengakuinya Teme Anghh!" Desahnya kala jari- jari ramping Sauke kembali mempermainkan lubang kenikmatannya yang telah becek oleh cairan miliknya sendiri dengan melakukan gerakan meng in-out kan jari-jari ramping miliknya semakin cepat.

" Hnggg – " Ia menahan desahannya, menggigit kulit tangannya demi menahan sensasi nikmat yang menyergapnya.

"Heh? Jangan bilang seperti itu, melakukan oral ini kan adalah permintaanmu Naru-kun" Sahutnya tak mau kalah dan terus memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan orgasme milik Naruto.

"Angghhh! S-sasuke!" serunya keras hingga tubuhnya mengejang mendapati klimaksnya yang entah keberapa kalinya dan cairan miliknya mengalir membasahi paha, tangan, serta ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan mereka. Lidah Sasuke menjilati sisa cairan milik Naruto di sela-sela jari-jarinya yang basah.

"Seperti biasa ini selalu terasa manis, Dobe" Katanya menyeringai kemudian berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi apartemen Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terpejam dan terengah-engah di atas ranjang dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dan dengan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelap peluh hasil 'permainan' mereka tadi.

"Bagaimana ini kebiasaanku semakin sulit dihentikan, Apa mungkin aku menjadi seorang _gay_ selamanya? cih memuakkan." Gumamnya lirih dan menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya yang sedikit remang-remang.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti akan menangis jika tau anaknya seorang _gay_." Gumamnya lagi sambil menghela nafas dan bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang.

Sekitar lima belas menit dia hanya merenung dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ceklek, bunyi suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut Ravennya yang basah dan hanya memakai sehelai handuk berwarna biru yang telah tersedia disana. Tubuhnya yang basah terekspos sempurna aura maskulin sangat terasa padanya sekarang, ditambah lagi perutnya six pack mungkin akibat sering berolahraga di _gym_ atau lainnya dengan handuk berwarna senada yang terlampir dibagian tengkuk lehernya. Dan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang mengeringkan rambutnya yang kini setengah kering kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Aku meminjam kamar mandimu sebentar" Katanya datar dengan wajah stoic miliknya yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan. "Tumben kau memanggilku jam satu tadi, Untung aku sudah selesai bersama Karin tadi." Tanya nya sambil beranjak dari pinggir ranjang dan mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghisap zat nikotin yang dapat menghancurkan tubuh serta ginjal itu. "Dan kau hanya meminta aku melakukan Oral saja? Kau aneh" Katanya sambil mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya.

"Wow kau berbicara lebih panjang padaku, hebat sekali" Sahut Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyuman meremehkan. Sasuke hanya memutar badannya dan menghadap kearah Naruto sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan kemudian menghembuskan asap nikotin itu ke udara.

"Jangan mengganti topik, jawab pertanyaanku" Sahut sasuke kesal.

"Apa yang harusku jawab. Aku tak menyembunnyikan apapun Dobe!" sungut Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan miliknya. Mendengarnya Sasukepun hanya mendesah pelan sambil mengirup zat nikotin yang berada di sela jari telunjuknya, kemudian mengambil ponsel smartphone miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hn, ini aku apa barang yang kupesan sudah datang? Barang persediaan di club milikku sudah habis, Ck baiklah aku akan langsung kesana saja." Dan teleponpun terputus.

"Kau masih saja mengurus club malam mu itu dobe"

"Hn, begitulah." Sambil melihat jam dinding di kamar Naruto. "Ck aku harus pergi lagi Teme" Dengan perlahan lelaki Bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itupun memakai pakaian yang kini tampak berserakan di sofa. Dengan perlahan mengkancing kemeja putihnya dan memakai rompi bartender hitamnya.

"Wah kau merangkap menjadi bartender, heh?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Hm… baiklah aku pergi sekarang jika kau perlu aku hubungi saja aku." Dan beranjak keluar dengan langkah lebarnya yang terlihat santai, dan memutar kenop pintu perlahan.

Sunyi merayap masuk, udara yang telah dingin semakin memerangkap ruangan yang kini terasa hampa dan kelam. Layaknya sebuah dermaga tengah malam yang sepi. Kini sang direktur muda meringkuk dalam sambil menggenggap kakinya dan meneggelamkan kepalanya yang kini terasa berat serasa tertimpa beribu-ribu ton baja. Ditambah perasaan yang menyesakkan di dadanya. Pikirannya lelah ia merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan dan menguras tenaganya. Dan yang ia sesalkan raut wajah gadis manis bermanik amethyst kembali menari-nari dalam pikirannya yang membuatnya muak. Muak karena mulai terpeangkap oleeh pesona Hyuuga Hinata yang _notabene_nya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Dan diwaktu yang sama di kediaman Hyuuga Hinata. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas futonnya sambil memandang kearah lagit-langit kamarnya sambil memegang rambut berwarna indigonya.

"Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

AKU NARUTO UZUMAKI INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.

AKU HINATA HYUUGA INGIN MENDAPATKAN KENORMALAN YANG SEBENARNYA.

.

.

.

Get To Normal

TBC : Chapter 3

.

.

.

Selesai dan sampai jumpa di chapter 4 semua. Gimana makin gaje kah?atau malah jelek? Tanpa sadar tata bahasa Amex bkok makin bede disetiap chapter ya? Ada yang sadar? Mungkin Amex bakal Hiatus dulu karena mau fokus untuk UAN Amex minta doanya ya minna-san semoga UAN Amex berhasil. Sekitar 2-3 bulan mungkin hatusnya / pokoknya amex mohon doanya ya.

_Dan special buat kamu_!

_Guest: makasih udah ngermaikan kotak review amex tapi perlu kamu ketahui di atas udah ada notice 'gak suka gak usah baca' kan? Dan maaf demi chara di sini emang makai Naruto yang menjadi tokoh cowok utamanya, but i only one again thank you for review before ^^  
_

Dan saatnya bales Riview ~

**Moku-Chan** : Wah pairnya bukan NaruSaku kok tapi NaruSasu ^^, tapi kalo diganti ama shion berarti Naru bukan gay dong? Makasih udah Riview ^^

lupa password : Gomen lama updatenya / ni updatetan nya semoga suka ^^

**kiriko mahaera **: ahaha tenang aja Hinata gak pernah kok tapi dia cumin pernah nyaris dan pelecehan yang berleihan aja *spoiler* makasih udah jelasin nya kiriko-senpai .

Hyuna toki: Umur Hinata belum genap 16 tahun disini sedangkan Naruto,Neji, dan Sasuke 24 tahun. Sedangkan Ino umurnya 23 tahun ^^

Haruka Hayashibara: Gomen kalo masih pendek nyuu gimana chapter ini? Oke ada perkembangankan mereka di chapter ini ^^ makasih udah review

**Hoshi Yukinua**: gomen telat update . gimana chapter ini? Masih pendek?

Konoha girls; makasih pujiannya nyuu *semangat 45* makasih udar review

kirei-Chan: Salam kenal juga, maaf nunggu telat ni udah update. Review lagi? ^^

ILA : Huwa makasih udah ngasih semangat ke amex ILA-senpai *peyuk-peyuk* Amex gak bakal berhent berkarya dan melanjutkan fic ini ame tamat apapun yang terjadi. Makasih udah review ^^

**NaruGankster **: Iyah disini Naruto-kun gay? doakan aja semoga 'terpinya' berhasil ^^ makasih udah Riview

**Uchiha Niwa** : makasih pujiannya, makanya baca terus sepak terjang Naru untuk kembali normal! Hidup Normal ^0^/

**Arsakinoshita0**: oke requeatnya dikabulin mogga suka chapter ini. Riview lagi?

**geikai no sura**: oke ni udah update, review lagi? ^^

miaw :Makasih udah ingatin moga typosnya rada berkurang, review lagi?

**Lovely Orihime**:Uwa maaf Amex gak nganngep gak penting kok senpai, semoga aja typosnya berkurag di chapter ini. Makasih udah ngasih semangat dan masukannya senpai /

sasuhina-caem: Iyap tunggu aja chapter yang bakal bahas masa lalu Hinata dan Naruto, syukur deh kalo suka nyuw. Makasih udah review ,

Fuyuki no hyorinmaru:oke untuk kamu sekrang Amex udah update ^^. Makasih udah review. Review lagi?

**corvusraven:**Tunggu aja chapter yang bakal ngebahas masa lalu mereka. Untuk Sebby yang slalu nodong nih udah update so gimana pendapatmu lagi yang pecinta yaoi?

merah kuning: makasih pujiannya, review lagi?

Putri Hyuzuma: ahaha sebenarnya Amex juga gak fans Yaoi fanatic kok tapi mau gak mau amex bela-beain ampe baca genre yaoi yang parah =.=, nantikan aja chapter yang bakal bahas mas lalu mereka berdua oke? Plus makasih pujiannya yang udah buat amex ame ketawa gaje begini

**Na Fourthok'og:** Ahaha pada penasaran ya? Tenang nanti bakal dibahas chapter tentang masa lalu Hinata dan Naruto ^^. Naruto ama Hinata emang cocok dengan yang manis-manis X3 Makasih udah review senpai

Oke bales ripiuw udah selese gomen kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah, Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah baca fic Get To Normal punya amex ^^ bagi yang mau kasih request entah itu slight pair,kritik,saran, atau apapun Riview adalah semangat bagi semua autor ^^ jadi…

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

MINNA-SAN

.

.

.

Amexki chan


End file.
